Just For One Night
by ThawMyFrozenHeart
Summary: 2:30am, 2 bottles of alcohol, 2 royals? What happens when Anna asks Elsa to join her for a quick drink? This will be a night Elsa will never remember, but a night she'll never forget. (Not Elsanna.)


**A/N: Hey it's Mary here! So all day I've been…okay my friend's cat just sat on the laptop….anyways, all day I've been thinking about how awesome it would be if Elsa was drunk with Anna and so I had no choice but to write about it! Keep in mind that some of you will think this is OOC for Elsa but everyone is "OOC" when they're drunk so get over it. For those of you who have an open mind and want a good laugh of Elsa and Anna's adorable drunkness, this is for you! I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me some reviews!**

**Warning: Alcohol consumption.**

* * *

Documents. That was the story of Elsa's life at this point in her reign as Queen of Arendelle. She had little time to spend with her family and no time at all for herself. The only thing that enveloped her daily life was signing documents, trade agreements, and letters to decline potential suitors for her betrothal. It wasn't that she "hated" this particular life, but she did wish once in a while that she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted like her sister, Anna.

Elsa sighed as she signed the last document of the day. She slouched in her chair, her back in excruciating pain from sitting up straight for hours, and looked at the grandfather clock. It read _2:36 _in the morning and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She had to get up early the next morning for an important meeting with Spain on war with Weselton meaning she'd have to get up around seven or so. That was her cue to get ready for bed, only there was a signature knock at her door that stopped her in her tracks.

"Elsa! Are you still awake?" Anna whispered loudly.

"Um…no I guess not." Elsa replied and opened the door revealing an overly excited Anna with her hands behind her back.

"Are you busy?" Anna smiled.

"Just heading off to bed. Why are you still up?" Elsa asked as she walked away from the door and headed over to her wardrobe to get her nightgown out.

"Well for one thing, it's storming outside and you know how much I hate storms! So! I decided to sneak off into the wine cellar to get a little sip of some nice wine!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, where are you going with this story?" Elsa seemed amused.

"Well…..I found these!" Anna exclaimed and held out two bottles of Akvavit in her hands.

"Where did you find those!?" Elsa whispered and grabbed one out of her hand.

"That's not important! The important thing is I have them and two glasses! We can drink both tonight!" Anna cheered.

"No, Anna that's very inappropriate. These are expensive wine bottles and this brand of alcohol is very strong. I have a meeting early in the morning and I need to be alive for it. Maybe another day." Elsa said. She wasn't a big drinker…..in fact, the only time she had ever drank anything was at her coronation but it was only a sip.

"Elsaaaa!" Anna whined and clinked the bottles together.

"Enough, you'll wake everybody up. Go find Kristoff or something." Elsa said with a wave of her hand.

"But I want to have fun with you! I haven't seen you in forever and your door has been closed literally _all _day! I asked you to hang out with me two days ago and you declined! C'mon Elsa, just for one night!" Anna begged with those large blue eyes of hers.

Elsa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Smiling, she set down the bottle that was in her hands and took the one out of Anna's hands.

"We're only going to drink this one. Not both, only one." Elsa said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Anna squealed and pulled Elsa to the bed. They both sat next to each other on the edge of the bed and popped open the bottle with a *pop* sound that startled Elsa for a second. Anna poured a little bit into a glass and handed it to Elsa.

She looked at it hesitantly in her hands and then back at Anna. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wait, what? You _drink _it Elsa. Don't tell me you've never had a drink before….?" Anna said slowly.

Elsa raised her eyes and looked at Anna with that guilty expression and slowly shrugged.

"Elsa! Oh my god I can't believe this!" Anna yelled and through her hands up in the air.

"Wait, wait, alright I had a little champagne at my coronation, unlike you who had way too much of that chocolate fondue." Elsa tsked.

"You didn't try the fondue…?" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"No, and thankfully I didn't because I would've just embarrassed myself even more than I did that night." Elsa laughed.

Anna laughed and looked down at the drink in Elsa's hands. She caught her sister doing so, so she looked down at the beauty as well. She took a deep breath before raising the glass to her pink lips. She tipped the glass over and Anna watched as the yellow substance made its way to her mouth. She swallowed the sip and smacked her lips together, savoring the taste.

"Well…..?" Anna said with her hands clasped together.

"It's…..wow this is actually quite good." Elsa smiled and took another sip. She smiled again and sighed. "You have some."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Anna laughed and poured a full glass of it. They clinked glasses and drank down the first glass in less than thirty seconds.

"My nose burns!" Anna giggled.

Elsa made a twisted face and coughed while laughing. "Goodness, that is strong!"

"Shall I pour us a round two?" Anna proposed.

"That would be wonderful, my dear." Elsa said and held her glass out. Anna poured hers to the top this time as well as her own and the two clinked glasses again before chugging it down again, their throats burning at the flavor.

"Woooo…." Anna said, her face getting hot.

"The bottle is almost empty." Elsa said sadly. "Should we make it last?"

"No need." Anna said and shakily stood up and picked up the other bottle that was still lying on the floor in her room. She smiled deviously at her sister and skipped back over to her and fell on the bed.

"You're crazy, you do know that right?" Elsa smiled.

"Elsa, darling. Just no more words and take another glass." Anna said and finished off the last bottle. They chugged down their third glasses and that's when it all went down.

_2 full glasses later…._

"No….no you see the thing about snow is that….it'll always be magical..."

"Elsa….only…only your magic is mag….magical."

"No no no no no you see, that's.,,,.that's where you're very wrong! I only produce white magic." Elsa burped.

"I wish this drink was white like your hair….and all your Elizabeth magic…" Anna slurred and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Open up!" Elsa yelled and tipped the entire bottle over into Anna's mouth and it fell down her cheeks and chin and onto her chest.

"I want…you to sing your famous song, Elizabeth! I find it….soooo pretty!" Anna hiccupped.

"I can't….you shouldn't call me Elizafeth…I mean Beth because….it isn't magical like Ewsa." Elsa slurred and fell on Anna's legs in a fit of giggles.

"You're s-soooo poopy Elsabeth! And you feel so warm….SO WARM!" Anna sang and rolled off of the bed with along with Elsa.

"Wooooah I feel like I'm falling down the South Mountain!" Elsa laughed uncontrollably.

"It's the West mountain you snow nugget!" Anna giggled and tickled Elsa's sides.

"No! Stop! Th-that tickles way too much! Ooooh!" Elsa squealed.

"All out." Anna said as she looked inside the bottle.

"To the cellar!" Elsa said and she and Anna raced down the hallways, bumping into walls and rolling down the hallways. They laughed so hard their voices echoed down the hallways, waking some of the servants up.

"For the first time in forever! I finally understand!" Anna began, completely out of tune.

"The cold never bothered me and I anyways…I mean I can't!" Elsa laughed and held her stomach as she did so.

"What if I just threw up all over this wall!?" Anna said and jumped up and down.

"I wouldn't tell a single soul, no I would not!" Elsa giggled and picked up her skirt while spinning in a circle.

"I just want a pair of scissors to make some crafts with!" Anna whined.

"I can help you with that." Elsa said and her body swayed from side to side as her eyebrows narrowed.

"No….cuts of the scissors hurts! We have to be responsible!" Anna burped and then twirled down the hallway hand in hand with Elsa.

"Watch this….strawberry head." Elsa slurred and used her magic to create a bottle made out of ice. "This is….*burp*…this is out guidance to the magical cellar of bottles! It's our only hope!"

"Let's go…..I need some more drinks! My diet consists of it….!" Anna yelled and the two stumbled off.

* * *

The drunken feeling was beginning to wear off a little bit so they ignored the scissor idea and successfully gotten some more of the Akvavit out of the cellar. They raced back upstairs, tripping up the stairs and down the stairs multiple times in a fit of laughter. Once they stumbled back to Elsa's room, they closed the door behind them, locking it running to jump onto her bed.

"Crank it open, Elsa!" Anna cheered and clapped her hands together.

Instead of a bottle opener, Elsa used her teeth and spit the cap out of her mouth and across the floor. There was only one bottle of it left in the cellar, so they only had one bottle. They also grabbed two of the largest glasses in the whole castle and finished the whole bottle just between the two glasses.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"Go!" They both yelled and chugged it down as fast as possible, stopping to take breaths and hold their dizzy heads. Then they did it all over again.

"Yeah!" Anna yelled as she really felt the slow motion of her drunken state hit her and she fell backwards on the bed.

"Tell me a joke, Ahhhh…..na!" Elsa slurred.

"You…*burp*….you got it! Knock…knock!"

"Who the heck is there!?"

"You!" Anna laughed and kicked her feet up in the air.

"You who!?" Elsa squealed.

"Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout!" Anna laughed and Elsa joined in so loudly that it pierced their ears, only making them want to laugh harder.

"That was so good! High five!" Elsa shouted and they laughed harder and harder as they held each other.

"You smell like a pencil!" Anna said dramatically.

"It's….*burp*….it's my turn to tell a j-joke!" Elsa said. "What is a pencil without a point?"

"A pencil with no point!" Anna guessed, her eyelids drooping.

"NO! It's pointless! Ahahahahaha!"

"You're like a jokester!" Anna laughed and hugged her sister closer to her.

"I love you to the moon and back Anna!" Elsa said and kissed Anna's forehead roughly.

"I luh you too, Elsabeth! You are an….ice man! No…ice Queen!"

"You remind me of strawberries….ripe strawberries…" Elsa said, getting sleepier. Oh the things alcohol could do to you.

"You remind me of marshmallows….burnt marshmallows…." Anna slurred just as tiredly.

"Pee." Elsa whispered.

"Poop." Anna whispered back.

"Being drunk is fun…." Elsa whispered even quieter.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "I know." She said, whispering.

* * *

**A/N: Okay let me just say that everything I wrote in this is either made up from my weird mind or something I've seen family and friends do. Unfortunately, I'm not old enough to drink, but I've seen my sister drunk and it is so funny! I hope someone liked this at least a little bit. Please, no harsh comments because this was only for entertainment purposes. Don't drink and drive, it can wait. I love you all so much and if you have something nice to say, review! I'd LOVE to hear it!**

**Also, enjoy this! I don't own it, though. watch?v=VX7mfDfl6Lw**


End file.
